Blooming, Bloody Spider
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: "Oh, the blooming, bloody spider went up the water spout, The blooming, bloody rain came down and washed the spider out, The blooming, bloody sun came out and dried up all the rain, And the blooming, bloody spider came up the spout again..." Warning inside.


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**WARNING :**

AU, FemPika, _psycho, killing scene_.

**A/N :**

Entahlah ini genre apa...tapi aku terinspirasi dari lirik lagu **Blooming, Bloody Spider **yang langsung menampakkan adegan tertentu di kepalaku.

Terima kasih untuk **Natsu Hiru Chan **yang sudah _share _lagu **Itsy Bitsy Spider** versi **Sick Music for Sick Children**, begitu mendukung suasana xD

* * *

**BLOOMING, BLOODY SPIDER**

* * *

_Oh, the blooming, bloody spider went up the water spout_

_The blooming, bloody rain came down and washed the spider out_

_The blooming, bloody sun came out and dried up all the rain_

_And the blooming, bloody spider came up the spout again_

* * *

Sebenarnya, ini suatu hari yang tenang di musim gugur. Suara retakan daun ketika kau menginjakkan kakimu di jalanan berbatu yang penuh dengan daun kering, hembusan angin yang memberi tanda bahwa musim ini akan diakhiri dengan musim dingin, dan beberapa anak kecil berbaju tebal yang tetap menikmati kegiatan mereka di taman dengan tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

Namun suara tawa anak-anak terhenti ketika sesosok anak lelaki berlari melewati taman itu. Sendirian...dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Mereka mulai saling lirik, berbisik, dengan kilatan rasa ngeri terlihat di sana.

_'Abaikan mereka. Mereka tidak sepadan denganmu.'_

Meresapi kalimat itu, bagai mendapat tambahan energi, si anak lelaki berlari lebih cepat. Mata hitam miliknya berbinar sekilas saat menatap tempat yang ia datangi hingga rela menyempatkan diri keluar di tengah udara dingin.

_'Perpustakaan Kota'._

'Duniaku...hanya milikku!'

Dengan setengah melompat ia menaiki anak tangga di sana. Jika kau mengira ia akan kembali berlari begitu mencapai pintu masuk, kau salah besar. Dia terlihat seperti–entahlah, menghormati tempat ini mungkin? Anak itu melangkah masuk dengan tenang, menuju ke salah satu rak buku dan mengambil tiga buah buku di antaranya.

Dari arah meja kayu besar di bagian depan, seorang wanita tengah sibuk membereskan buku-buku. Dia adalah Senritsu, yang diberi tugas mulia sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Senritsu memang suka membaca, dia pun menyukai bau lapuk buku-buku tua yang menjadi koleksi kebanggaan perpustakaan itu. Menurutnya, aroma itu seolah turut membawanya menyelami masa lalu dalam kisah maupun pengetahuan lain yang ia baca.

Senritsu mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, mengamati keadaan tempat itu sekilas. Perpustakaan agak sepi hari ini...hanya ada beberapa orang mahasiswa dan penduduk yang biasa berkunjung secara rutin ke sana. Namun kehadiran si anak lelaki yang masih asyik memilih buku di salah satu rak luput dari perhatiannya.

Wanita itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga bel di meja tempatnya bekerja tiba-tiba berdering. Senritsu baru saja berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang terjatuh. Saat kembali berdiri, ia mengernyit karena tak melihat siapapun juga di depan mejanya. Dia belum cukup tua untuk menjadi serabun ini, bukan? Ah...tapi kemudian seulas senyum keibuan nampak di wajahnya. Senritsu mencondongkan badannya, dan mendapati apa yang sudah ia duga akan dilihatnya.

Seorang anak lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam berkilau, kulit putih pucat dan tatapan matanya itu–dia selalu melihat orang lain tepat ke matanya–yang seolah tak berdasar. Dia memeluk beberapa buah buku yang cukup tebal di dadanya.

"Selamat sore, Kuroro. Buku apa yang ingin kaupinjam kali ini?" ia bertanya dengan ramah pada anak berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah, anak lelaki yang bernama Kuroro itu berjinjit dan meletakan ketiga buku yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. "Ini," ucapnya singkat. Senritsu pun mengambilnya.

Kuroro menunggu Senritsu memasukkan judul buku itu ke komputernya dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja seorang anak menabrak punggungnya, membuat Kuroro hampir terjungkal. Untunglah dia punya refleks yang bagus.

"Maaf ya!" Kata anak yang menabraknya sambil tertawa. Namun dia langsung melangkah mundur, terlihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroro menatapnya dengan tajam, seperti bagaimana layaknya seorang dewasa yang memberikan tatapan mengancam kepada lawannya.

Anak itu langsung kembali ke tempatnya, membuat Senritsu menjadi heran. Tapi dia langsung mengerti ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Kuroro.

Senritsu menghela napas. Kuroro tak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak bersekolah, juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersosialisasi. Jadi cukup wajar jika Kuroro tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, bukan? Dengan suara yang lembut dia berkata, "Kuroro, tidak boleh begitu...apalagi dia sudah meminta maaf padamu. Kalau seperti itu, nanti kau–"

Senritsu menghentikan ucapannya, dia dibuat kaget dengan seringai aneh yang mendadak terlihat di wajah Kuroro walau hanya sekilas.

"Aku harus pulang," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunan Senritsu dengan kesan memaksa terdengar di nada suaranya.

Senritsu segera memberikan kembali ketiga buku itu, tapi tetap saja setelah dirinya tanpa bosan berkata pada bocah tampan itu, "Sekolah sangat menyenangkan... Kau pasti suka dan tak diragukan lagi kau akan menjadi murid yang paling pintar di kelas!"

Kuroro mengernyit. Dia tak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan sikapnya? Lalu apa pentingnya menjadi yang paling pintar? Kuroro tak menanggapinya, namun dia berniat dalam hati akan menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Tanpa berpamitan apalagi mengucapkan terima kasih, dia mengambil bukunya segera dan berlari keluar gedung perpustakaan itu.

Senritsu menatap kepergian Kuroro dengan sedih. Dia masih ingat ketika pertama kali melihat anak itu dua tahun yang lalu. Anak seusianya meminjam buku tebal dengan topik yang berat seperti sejarah dan literatur. Karena alasan yang kurang masuk akal, ayah anak itu, Lucifer, melarang Kuroro untuk sekolah dan lebih memilih untuk mengajarinya sendiri di rumah.

'Sekolah memiliki pengaruh yang buruk untuk anakku.'

'Sungguh sangat disayangkan,' batinnya sambil menghela napas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

* * *

Kuroro melalui jalan yang sama untuk pulang ke rumahnya, rumah tua yang sebenarnya indah tapi terkesan mengerikan. Mendengar sudah ada beberapa murid yang pulang dari sekolah, Kuroro terkesiap.

Oh tidak, dia terlambat!

Terlihat sekilas kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang bersih. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia pun berlari semakin kencang.

_'Setelah mereka menghampiri tempat penyiksaan dan pembodohan yang bernama sekolah, hitung sampai lima ratus... Barulah kau boleh pergi keluar rumah.'_

_'Berhati-hatilah dengan suara bel dari sana... Jangan pernah suara itu mendahuluimu, berbunyi sebelum kau kembali ke rumah.'_

_'Lalu satu lagi... Selain aku, ada orang lain yang menanti kepulanganmu...'_

Kuroro mulai sedikit terengah-engah. Sedikit? Bukankah anak itu berlari sejak tadi?

Kaki Kuroro tak pernah berhenti. Yah mungkin dia memang harus berterimakasih pada mereka–keluarganya–yang dengan caranya sendiri turut berperan menempa daya tahan tubuhnya.

* * *

Pintu rumah keluarga Lucifer itu sedikit berderit ketika putra bungsu mereka membukanya. Sang Ayah bergegas keluar dari ruang keluarga untuk menghampirinya. Untuk menyapa? Oh, lupakan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada buku yang dibawa putranya.

"Buku apa yang kau bawa?"

Kuroro hanya diam. Dia tahu, ayahnya sekedar bertanya karena apapun jawabannya, dia pasti akan langsung mengambil buku itu. Alasannya hanya satu : _'Aku tidak mau otak anakku dicemari pikiran yang tidak pantas'. _

Benar saja. Tn. Lucifer mengambil semua buku itu dan mulai membukanya satu-persatu dengan serius. Kuroro tetap diam di tempatnya. Mata hitam miliknya menatap Sang Ayah, menanti pria itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Apakah wanita itu berulah lagi?" Tanya Tn. Lucifer tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari halaman yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada beberapa tambahan," jawab Kuroro dingin namun jawabannya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Tn. Lucifer. "Sesuatu tentang aku akan menjadi murid yang paling pintar...dan sekolah itu menyenangkan."

"Benar-benar kebohongan besar!"

Tn. Lucifer tertawa pelan, lalu menatap putra bungsunya dengan intens. "Sekolah hanya akan membatasi kecerdasan yang kau miliki, Kuroro."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh beberapa orang anak sekolah melewati rumah mereka. Mengenali apa yang mereka ucapkan, Tn. Lucifer menarik Kuroro agar berdiri tepat di depan jendela. Kedua tangannya terletak di bahu anak itu. Dia menunduk, berbisik di telinga Kuroro,

"Dengarkan, Kuroro...Dengar apa yang sedang mereka senandungkan~"

Kuroro tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengenalinya.

"Aku pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama...," ucapnya dengan yakin. "...Tanpa nada. Itu hafalan, Ayah."

Tn. Lucifer menahan tawa. Ha, pasti dia sudah gila kalau sampai mengajarkan nyanyian pada putra kebanggaannya!

"Tapi itu sudah lama..."

"Benar sekali. Ya, bayangkan betapa tertinggalnya mereka dibandingkan dirimu."

Kebersamaan mereka terhenti ketika suara seruan seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah. Kuroro dan ayahnya pun berbalik. Tn. Lucifer menunjukkan raut wajah bosan, bahkan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, sementara Kuroro menatap si pemilik suara dengan tajam.

Pakunoda.

Mengenakan celemek yang sudah lusuh, sambil mengambil langkah yang lebar yang membawanya ke hadapan Kuroro dan Tn. Lucifer, dia terus menggerutu tak jelas dalam setiap helaan napasnya.

Kuroro tak sabar untuk turun dari tempat tidur hari ini. Dia segera melompat turun, membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan baju terbagus yang dia punya. Ini hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima! Kuroro masih ingat, ayahnya pernah berjanji akan memberi kejutan sebagai hadiah.

'_Aku tidak suka kejutan,' keluhnya saat itu. Namun Kuroro mencoba untuk lebih bahagia, saat mengingat pesan mendiang ibunya sebelum meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dengan suara berbisik, dan hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya saat itu, ibunya berkata, 'Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan penuh arti.'_

_Kata-kata yang masih sangat sulit dicerna bagi bocah berusia lima tahun sepertinya, namun Kuroro yang cerdas berusaha mencari maknanya. Dia tak menyerah walaupun Tn. Lucifer tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika dia menanyakan pendapatnya._

"_Bahagia dan penuh arti," ulang Tn. Lucifer sambil mencondongkan badannya dan menatap putranya sambil menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku dan ibumu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang hal itu. Dan aku akan mendidikmu menurut pandanganku."_

_Di hari itu, hidup Kuroro berubah. Diawali dengan datangnya kejutan yang dimaksud ayahnya—seorang ibu baru, bersama anak lelaki berambut merah dari suami pertamanya._

Kuroro terus menatap Pakunoda yang terlihat begitu kesal. Setiap kali memandangnya, Kuroro selalu berpikir, kenapa hidung wanita itu sangat besar? Kenapa matanya sayu? Apakah dia selalu kurang tidur? Warna rambut pirangnya pun terlihat pucat dan kusam.

"Kau seharusnya memarahi anakmu karena pulang terlambat!" Katanya pada Tn. Lucifer, yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan napas yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan kebosanan. Pakunoda pun segera mengalihkan perhatian pada Kuroro—sasaran utamanya. "Kau membuat kakakmu menunggu cukup lama," desisnya.

Kuroro melirik jam dinding, lalu segera menjawab, "Dua belas menit."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghitungnya, Dasar Sok Pintar! Cepat bawakan makanan untuk kakakmu!"

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Dia melangkah masuk ke dapur yang terlihat tak terawat dengan bekas bahan makanan dan minyak berserakan di mana-mana. Kuroro sebenarnya tak suka...dia lebih menyukai hal-hal yang rapi, teratur dan terencana. Mengabaikan keadaan itu, Kuroro mengambil baki berisi makanan yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

Terdengar suara perdebatan antara Tn. Lucifer dan Pakunoda. Sepertinya mereka sudah berada di ruang kerja ayahnya sekarang. Dengan langkah pasti, Kuroro menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu loteng yang dijadikan kamar. Baki berisi makanan dia letakkan dulu di lantai. Bocah itu tak mampu menyangga baki dengan sebelah tangan saja sementara dia harus mengambil kunci untuk bisa masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

Kuroro berjinjit mengambil kunci berkarat yang digantung di dinding. Baru saja memasukkan kunci, tangannya terhenti. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Dia mendengar sesuatu dari balik pintu.

'Apa itu? Kakak sedang apa?'

Kuroro menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar. Dia mendengar suara nyanyian yang sesekali diselingi deraian tawa kakaknya.

'Aku belum pernah mendengar Kakak menyanyi sebelumnya.'

Kuroro berhenti menguping dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kunci yang sudah berada di tempatnya. Dia memutarnya dua kali.

"Kakak, ini aku membawakan makanan untukmu," kata bocah itu.

Suara senandung yang semula terdengar, langsung berhenti. Kuroro membuka pintunya sedikit, membungkuk mengambil baki, lalu masuk ke dalam. Dia sedikit berjalan mundur untuk menutup pintu dengan badannya. Ya, kakaknya selalu marah jika dia terlambat sedikit saja membuka pintu itu.

Kamar itu masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Diisi oleh perabotan seperlunya yang sederhana. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _single _dengan seprainya yang kumal, meja tulis dengan kerangka piramid yang terbuat dari beberapa set kartu, dan kotak-kotak plastik yang kadangkala dalam keadaan hening bisa terdengar suara gemerisik di dalamnya. Bukan hal yang aneh, sebab suara itu ditimbulkan oleh berbagai laba-laba jenis tarantula yang dipelihara kakaknya, anak tiri Tn. Lucifer.

Kuroro menghampiri kakaknya, meletakkan makanan di depan bocah yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu, lalu mengambil jarak tertentu dari tempat kakaknya berada dan duduk di lantai.

Anak itu—Hisoka, merunduk dan menarik baki berisi makanan yang dibawakan Kuroro. Dia menyeringai dengan mata yang menyipit, sesekali memejamkan mata seolah berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa kau terlambat hari ini, Adikku," kata Hisoka pelan.

"Wanita itu menambahkan beberapa kalimat hari ini," jelas Kuroro datar. "Dan ada anak lain yang menabrakku."

"Jadi karena itukah kau dikalahkan bel? Ingat kata ayah, pulanglah sebelum bel itu berbunyi...sebelum anak-anak dari tempat menyebalkan bernama sekolah berlari pulang untuk kembali ke tempat mereka yang seharusnya—rumah..."

Hisoka pun berdiri, membuka salah satu kotak plastik miliknya. Kuroro tetap diam di tempat. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Mereka sangat merindukanmu, Adikku..." Hisoka berkata dengan cara disenandungkan.

Beberapa saat setelah kotak tersebut dibuka, binatang peliharaan kesayangan Hisoka mulai merayap keluar. Berukuran cukup besar, berbulu halus dan berwarna hitam pekat.

Tarantula.

Tarantula adalah salah satu jenis laba-laba yang dikelompokkan dalam bangsa Theraphosidae. Dalam bangsa ini, terdapat sedikitnya 900 macam spesies tarantula. Tarantula dengan kaki besar dan tubuh berbulu yang banyak dikenal orang adalah _American Tarantula_.

Setiap tarantula mempunyai bisa pada gigitannya yang dapat menyebabkan korbannya mengalami kondisi yang disebut tarantism, yang dapat berujung pada kematian. Tapi kadar bisa yang dimiliki setiap tarantula berbeda berdasarkan jenisnya masing-masing.

Saat ini, beberapa tarantula pun mulai merayap menghampiri Kuroro yang tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Hisoka melangkah lagi membuka beberapa kotak yang lainnya, menimbulkan suara rantai yang berderak karena gesekan rantai besi yang mengikat salah satu pergelangan kaki Hisoka. Rantai itu cukup panjang hingga penghuninya bisa bebas berkeliaran di kamar–namun diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak bisa mendekati pintu.

Setelah selesai membuka semua kotak, Hisoka duduk kembali dan mulai menikmati makanannya.

Seringai di wajah pucat anak lelaki berambut merah itu bertambah lebar saat tarantula peliharaannya mulai merayap di kaki Kuroro.

"Mereka benar-benar ingin bermain denganmu~"

Kuroro hanya menunduk memperhatikan semua tarantula itu. Kuroro tahu, yang dimiliki Hisoka bukanlah _American Tarantula_, karena dia sudah pernah hampir mati karena terkena gigitannya saat pertama kali Hisoka 'memperkenalkan' binatang itu padanya.

Sejak pertama Tn. Lucifer dan Pakunoda mengurung kakaknya, hanya Kuroro yang diperbolehkan masuk. Tepatnya, ada sesuatu di dalam diri bocah itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu pun, yang ia ucapkan adalah : _'Kau pemimpin laba-laba.'_ Tentu saat itu Kuroro masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

Tarantula-tarantula itu masih tetap suka menggigitnya, tapi entah bagaimana, apakah ini memang mungkin–tubuh Kuroro seolah sudah kebal terhadap racunnya.

Hisoka pun semakin kagum padanya.

* * *

Kuroro melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju ke pintu depan. Dia baru saja akan memutar pegangan pintu ketika tiba-tiba Tn. Lucifer memanggil,

"Perpustakaan tutup hari ini, Kuroro. "

"Perpustakaan tidak pernah tutup," Kuroro menyanggah.

"Ya, biasanya memang begitu tapi hari ini tutup. Lihatlah sendiri kalau kau tidak percaya."

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroro segera berlari keluar rumah. Jika ayahnya benar, Kuroro perlu menunggu hari esok tiba untuk bisa mengembalikan dan meminjam buku yang lain lagi.

'Padahal aku sengaja tidur sangat larut untuk menyelesaikan semua buku yang kupinjam kemarin...'

Langkah Kuroro terhenti saat melihat kesibukan di depan perpustakaan kota. Beberapa orang pria berseragam, sekelompok orang berbaju rapi berjalan kesana kemari memeriksa lingkungan sekitar gedung itu.

'Polisi...dan detektifnya.'

Mereka bekerja di dalam area yang sudah dibatasi dengan tali berwarna kuning terang yang disertai tulisan peringatan dilarang melintas.

'Apa yang terjadi? Wanita itu...mana dia?'

Kuroro melangkah lebih jauh, menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang dewasa yang ikut melihat. Matanya sibuk mengamati, pendengarannya berusaha menangkap apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Kasihan dia...sungguh tega!"

"Mereka bilang ususnya sampai terburai keluar. Bahkan dia digunduli."

"Benar-benar keji! Padahal Ny. Senritsu adalah orang yang baik..."

Akhirnya Kuroro mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia tetap diam mematung. Kali ini matanya yang hitam menatap pintu perpustakaan itu yang sedikit terbuka.

'Ayah benar, aku tak bisa ke perpustakaan hari ini. Biar kucoba lagi besok.'

* * *

Tn. Lucifer menyeringai lebar ketika Kuroro sampai di rumah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wanita itu mati dibunuh," jawab Kuroro datar.

"Apa kau dengar bagaimana dia dibunuh?"

Putranya itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tn. Lucifer mencondongkan badannya, matanya berkilat penasaran dengan kegembiraan tertentu terlihat di dalamnya.

"Menarik, pembunuhnya merusak otak wanita itu seolah tidak menyukai apa yang dia pikirkan."

Kuroro menatap ayahnya tanpa berkedip, menyaksikan bagaimana seringai di wajah pria itu berubah menjadi tawa yang terdengar sangat pelan.

Oh, ya. Tentu saja Kuroro yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tahu semuanya.

Tn. Lucifer semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga bocah itu. "Lagi...sekarang pun, akan menjadi rahasia kita bukan, Kuroro?"

"Ya, Ayah."

* * *

Ketika Kuroro membawakan makanan untuk Hisoka lagi, dia kembali mendengarnya bersenandung. Namun senandung itu tak berhenti kali ini, walau dia sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Khusus hari ini, kita biarkan laba-labaku menunggu lebih lama untuk bermain denganmu. Aku akan mengajarimu sebuah lagu," kata Hisoka.

Kuroro meletakkan baki yang dibawanya. "Kau tahu Ayah benci lagu," ujarnya singkat.

Hisoka bergumam. "Ya, karena itu kita harus melakukannya diam-diam~"

"Pertama-tama, bayangkan warna merah darah yang cantik. Hujan darah, matahari bersinar redup karena terhalang tetesan darah... "

Sebenarnya Kuroro lebih tertarik pada warna hitam, tapi dia bersemangat membayangkan warna merah darah kali ini karena begitu penasaran dengan lagu yang akan diajarkan Hisoka padanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ~ "

_Oh, the blooming, bloody spider went up the water spout, _

_The blooming, bloody rain came down and washed the spider out,_

_The blooming, bloody sun came out and dried up all the rain,_

_And the blooming, bloody spider came up the spout again_

Keduanya bersenandung dengan suara berbisik, sementara tarantula yang berada di sana bergerak di dalam kotaknya menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang lebih keras.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang cuci, Pakunoda kembali terdengar sedang menggerutu. Dia berjongkok sambil mencuci beberapa helai pakaian. Di ambang pintu, Tn. Lucifer hanya berdiri bersandar memperhatikannya.

"Seharusnya kau mencuci pakaian ini sendiri! Aku perlu memasak air hingga beberapa kali agar noda ini cepat hilang! Kau bantulah aku sedikit!"

Tn. Lucifer mendengus lalu melangkah pergi. Dengan sedikit kasar, Pakunoda kembali mengucek baju itu. pakaiannya basah, busa sabun di mana-mana...mengalir bersama aliran air yang berwarna kemerahan karena noda darah yang mulai luntur dari baju suaminya.

* * *

Perpustakaan ternyata tutup lebih lama dari seharusnya. Setelah melewati hari ketiga, Kuroro mulai gelisah. Dia terus berada di dalam rumah. Terjebak dengan ayahnya, Pakunoda dan Hisoka.

"Lebih baik kau segera mandi sebelum aku menyeretmu ke kamar mandi," kata Pakunoda tak peduli.

Kuroro menghela napas. Dia menunduk dengan kedua tangan masih memegangi kusen jendela. Tak ada buku baru...sungguh sangat disayangkan. Kuroro pun berbalik, namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara mobil yang baru datang ke sebelah rumahnya.

'Siapa itu? bukankah rumah itu kosong?'

Merasa penasaran, Kuroro kembali merapat ke jendela. Jika dia sampai dimarahi bahkan diseret Pakunoda karena belum juga pergi ke kamar mandi, dikalahkan oleh rasa keingintahuannya yang begitu besar, kali ini Kuroro tak peduli.

Mobil boks putih berhenti di depan rumah yang terletak tepat di samping rumah Keluarga Lucifer dan sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditinggali itu. Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, mobil lain datang menyusul. Seorang pria turun dari belakang kemudi, membukakan pintu yang berada di sebelahnya dan pintu penumpang di bagian belakang. Sepertinya mereka adalah keluarga yang akan tinggal di sana. Kuroro mengernyit saat melihat mereka bersikap tidak seperti ayahnya dan Pakunoda, yang setiap hari saling melemparkan kata-kata sinis.

Lalu Kuroro mendengar suara tawa pelan yang terdengar begitu nyaman di telinganya, bagaikan harmoni suara denting lonceng yang terdengar sayup-sayup di pagi hari. Dari balik kursi penumpang mobil itu, loncatlah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ayahnya membelai puncak kepala putrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, bersama-sama melangkah ke rumah baru. Di belakang mereka, beberapa orang pria menurunkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil boks dan mulai membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keluarga mereka terlihat bahagia. Kuroro belum tahu hal itu, namun ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di dadanya...kerinduan akan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Dia tidak tahu, seperti itulah seharusnya yang disebut keluarga. Tn. Lucifer selalu saja menekankan bahwa yang dia tunjukkan saat ini adalah yang terbaik. Bagi Si Bocah, yang disaksikannya merupakan hal yang tak biasa. Tanpa sadar dia semakin serius memperhatikannya, hingga pipinya menempel ke jendela.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasakan kedua bahunya ditarik ke belakang. Terkejut, Kuroro sedikit memekik. Matanya membelalak tatkala orang tersebut menutup gorden dengan kasar. Dia menoleh, menatap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Pakunoda.

"Kau anak aneh," ucap wanita itu sembari berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan menjaga jarak. "Tapi setiap kali aku bilang begitu, ayahmu selalu mengatakan kau sangat pintar."

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini mata hitam bocah itu menampakkan kemarahan.

"Hentikan tatapanmu yang kurang ajar itu!"

"Aku masih mau lihat," kata Kuroro dingin.

Pakunoda semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan aura gelap yang terasa di sekeliling anak itu. "Ini sudah sore," kilahnya. "Mandilah, dan sebagai hukuman karena kelakuanmu ini, tak ada makan malam untukmu!"

Kuroro segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Matanya tak memancarkan kemarahan lagi, langkahnya bergerak teratur seolah tak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kuroro mandi dengan cepat. Dia tahu Pakunoda benar-benar serius tidak akan memberinya makan malam, mengingat ayahnya malam ini sedang bertugas ke luar kota.

Menunggu ayahnya pulang dan mengadu? Oh, Kuroro bukan anak biasa, dia tak akan melakukannya.

* * *

Kuroro melangkah melintasi ruang tengah, melewati Pakunoda yang tertidur di depan televisi. Dia masuk ke dapur. Sesuai dugaannya, hanya ada seporsi makanan. Sudah jelas itu untuk Hisoka.

'Tidak mendapatkan makan malam bukan masalah untukku,' batinnya.

Kuroro membawakan makanan itu. Saat melihatnya, Hisoka mengernyit. Dia mengamati raut wajah adik tirinya itu. Kuroro bisa merasakan Hisoka tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa, Kakak?" tanya Kuroro tanpa menoleh.

Hisoka memicingkan matanya. "Kau tampak berbeda...Apa kau merasakannya? Yang membuat napasmu sedikit sesak, degup jantung yang cepat, tangan yang tiba-tiba kau kepal erat..."

Ucapan Hisoka menarik perhatian Kuroro. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hisoka penuh tanya. Hisoka langsung terkekeh pelan.

'Aku tahu tebakanku benar,' ia berkata dalam hati.

"Itu perasaan marah. Apa kau tahu, kemarahan bisa membuat kita merasa bagai mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa? Seperti waktu itu...Kau ingat 'kan, apa yang membuatku sampai dikurung di sini? Aku tahu kau melihat semuanya..."

Mata sipit Hisoka berkilat-kilat menakutkan dalam keremangan kamar itu. Kuroro terkesiap sejenak. Ya, dia tak pernah berterus-terang pada ayahnya maupun Pakunoda. Tapi dia tak mengira bahwa Hisoka mengetahuinya selama ini.

Kuroro melihat Hisoka sengaja mendorong temannya ke tengah jalan hingga tewas tertabrak, dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal,

"_Dia memaksa akan membantu mencarikan salah satu tarantula milikku yang hilang."_

Kuroro pun masih ingat, walau dia masih berusia lima tahun saat itu—kakak tirinya, Hisoka, memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh...dia suka sekali menyiksa binatang sampai mati dan menguburnya di belakang rumah. Begitu masyarakat sekitar mengetahui hal ini, keadaan menjadi bertambah buruk yang berujung dengan pindahnya mereka ke rumah yang sekarang ditinggali. Sebagai konsekuensinya, Hisoka dikurung di loteng dengan kaki dirantai.

"Kemarahan yang menyatu dengan kebencian, rasanya seperti kekuatan ajaib...Kau akan bisa melakukan apa saja. Jika kau merasakan itu, lepaskanlah...rasanya akan sangat menakjubkan..."

* * *

Hari keenam, perpustakaan masih tutup. Pihak kota baru akan kembali membuka perpustakaan itu dua hari lagi. Kuroro sudah tak tahan. Tidak membaca buku sehari saja, rasanya seperti tidak makan dan minum.

Kuroro menatap ke halaman rumahnya yang sepi. Dia ingin keluar...

"_Nikmatilah harimu di rumah hingga tiba saatnya perpustakaan kota dibuka kembali," pesan Tn. Lucifer._

Lamunannya tiba-tiba buyar saat terdengar suara anak perempuan dari rumah sebelah. Kuroro turun dari tempat tidur, melihat dari jendela kamarnya. Nampak gadis kecil berambut pirang itu tengah bermain di halaman samping rumahnya. Dia begitu manis dengan baju biru muda berenda yang dipakainya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Si Gadis Kecil menoleh. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Kuroro terpaku. Belum pernah ada yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia semakin terkejut ketika Si Gadis Kecil berlari menghampiri jendela rumahnya.

'Eh?! Dia mau apa!' pekik Kuroro dalam hati. 'Menjauh! Jangan ke sini!'

Gadis kecil itu mengetuk kaca jendela beberapa kali, meminta Kuroro membuka jendela itu. untunglah Tn. Lucifer dan ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dalam keheningan suasana rumah itu, suara ketukan Si Gadis Kecil etrdengar begitu jelas. Kuroro tak tahan mendengarnya. Dia pun membukanya.

"Selamat siang," sapa gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kurapika Clementine, tetangga barumu. Umurku lima tahun!"

"Hn...," Kuroro hanya bergumam. Matanya menatap tangan Kurapika yang terulur.

"Kau harus sebutkan namamu...lalu berjabat tangan..."

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer..."

Perlahan Kuroro ikut mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia belum pernah membaca buku yang menerangkan begitu jelas tentang hal ini—tentu saja karena Tn. Lucifer menyeleksi buku-buku yang dipinjam anak itu dari perpustakaan.

Kurapika menghela napas tak sabar. Dia menarik tangan Kuroro agar menjabat tangannya. "Nah, begini...Salam kenal Kuroro..."

"Ya...Kurapika..."

Kuroro tak mengerti, kehadiran Kurapika dan perkenalan mereka membuatnya tak merasa kesepian lagi. Lalu anak itu pun menyadari, mungkin pemahaman atas segalanya memang tak begitu diperlukan saat ini.

* * *

Kuroro merasa ragu. Dia sudah berada di ambang pintu belakang rumahnya. Kurapika berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayolah Kuroro, temani aku main...," pintanya.

Kuroro berusaha menolak, "Aku lebih suka membaca jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu."

Namun rupanya Kuroro salah strategi. Mata biru gadis kecil itu yang sewarna dengan birunya langit malah terbelalak senang. Kuroro sedikit bingung.

"Benar, kau suka membaca?!" Tanya Kurapika, dia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"Mm...ya, sangat..."

"Aku juga sebenarnya suka!"

"Eh?"

"Sangat suka! Aku punya buku baru yang bagus...maukah kau membacanya di bawah pohon bersamaku?"

Kuroro pun tak kuasa menolak. Entah kenapa dia tak suka membuat Kurapika sedih, kesal dan marah. Akhirnya, Kuroro sudah duduk di bawah pohon apel. Cuaca hari ini memang dingin, untunglah Kuroro sudah mengenakan baju tebal karena Pakunoda tidak selalu memberi ijin untuk menyalakan perapian.

Kuroro menoleh saat Kurapika sudah kembali sambil membawa beberapa buah buku. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, mereka sudah asyik membaca bersama, hingga tiba-tiba Kuroro mendengar gadis kecil itu menyenandungkan sebuah irama yang dia hafal betul akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tahu lagu itu?" Tanya Kuroro sambil menatap Si Pirang dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya.

Kurapika membelalakkan mata birunya yang indah. "Tentu saja, semua anak pasti tahu! Ayolah Kuroro, aku ingin mendengarkanmu menyanyikannya!"

Awalnya Kuroro ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengabulkan permohonan gadis itu,

_Oh, blooming, bloody spider went out the water spout,_

Dahi Kurapika langsung mengernyit. Tidak menyadari hal ini, Kuroro terus melanjutkan,

_The blooming, bloody rain-_

"Tunggu!" Kurapika menyela, menimbulkan kebingungan di raut wajah bocah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kita sedang membicarakan lagu yang sama? Lirikmu mengerikan!"

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu? Dengar, seharusnya seperti ini,

_Oh, the itsy, bitsy spider went up the water spout,_

_The itsy, bitsy rain came down and washed the spider out,_

_The itsy, bitsy sun came out and dried up all the rain,_

_And the itsy, bitsy spider came up the spout again..._

Kuroro berusaha mengingatnya dengan baik. Walau dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Hisoka mengajarinya lirik yang salah? Dan kenapa Kurapika sudah merasa ngeri hanya karena lirik _blooming, bloody spider?_

'Ah mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma...'

* * *

Tn. Lucifer dan Pakunoda baru kembali saat hari telah senja. Pakunoda langsung masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sambil sesekali mengernyit mendengar suara ribut dari loteng.

"Kuroro...!" Serunya tiba-tiba, ketika sudah merasa tak tahan lagi dengan suara itu.

Kuroro segera menghampirinya.

"Kau dengar suara itu?" Pakunoda bertanya sambil sibuk menambahkan bumbu ke dalam masakannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Hisoka selama aku pergi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kuberi dia ekstra daging malam ini untuk sedikit menghiburnya."

Pakunoda menambahkan beberapa potong daging ke dalam sup untuk Hisoka, menyusunnya di atas baki dan menyodorkan baki berisi makanan itu kepada Kuroro.

* * *

Suara ribut masih terdengar ketika Kuroro menaiki tangga menuju ke loteng. Namun langsung berhenti begitu ia mengetuk pintu. Suasana bertambah aneh saat bocah itu melangkah masuk.

Piramid kartu berhamburan di mana-mana. Dengan diawasi tatapan Hisoka, Kuroro berjalan sambil berusaha tidak menginjak kartu-kartu itu. Dia meletakkan baki dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja padaku," ucap Kuroro sambil menatap langsung ke mata kakaknya.

Hisoka beranjak dari pojok kamar tempatnya meringkuk barusan. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pelan sambil mulai menyantap makanannya.

Kuroro pun diam. Suasana menjadi hening di kamar itu, kesampingkan suara gemerisik puluhan tarantula yang tak bisa diam di kandangnya.

Tanpa sadar Kuroro mulai bersenandung. Hisoka meliriknya sebentar. Merasa mengenal nadanya, Hisoka kembali makan, namun dia langsung terpaku ketika Kuroro mulai bernyanyi dengan suara pelan,

_Oh, the itsy, bitsy spider went up the water spout,_

_The itsy, bitsy rain came down and washed the spider out,_

_The itsy, bitsy-_

"LAGU APA ITU!" Bentak Hisoka tiba-tiba sambil melemparkan sendoknya ke arah Kuroro hingga mengenai dahi bocah itu.

Kuroro tersentak, mengusap dahinya yang sakit dan menatap sosok Hisoka yang mendekat.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan lagu itu padamu?!" Bentak Hisoka lagi, yang baru pertama kali ia dengar sejak pertama kali menjadi adik tirinya.

Kuroro segera berdiri. "Yang kauajarkan itu salah!"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!"

Hisoka melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Kuroro. Untunglah Kuroro sempat menghindar, hingga dia bisa selamat.

Hisoka terkejut sesaat, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menjadi lebih geram. Dia semakin bersemangat memukuli Kuroro. Kuroro terus berkelit, namun Hisoka begitu membabi-buta...lagipula tubuhnya lebih besar dari Kuroro.

Saat Kuroro tersungkur, Hisoka menyeringai. Raut wajah Kuroro tetap tak berubah walau dia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku tahu semuanya! Aku melihatmu keluar rumah dan menemani anak perempuan itu!"

Hisoka menarik baki begitu saja hingga makanan dan minumannya berantakan. Saat Hisoka mengangkat baki itu ke atas kepalanya, entah bagaimana Kuroro langsung tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hisoka.

BUGG!

Baki kayu itu dihantamkan dengan keras ke tubuh Kuroro.

"Kakak!"

Kuroro menendang perut Hisoka hingga jatuh terduduk. Dia tak punya pilihan lain...dia harus mempertahankan diri.

Hisoka meringis sambil memegangi perutnya, dan ia pun tertawa lepas bagaikan orang gila. "Aku sudah tahu...kau memang lawan yang sepadan," ia berujar.

Hisoka tidak lagi memandang Kuroro sebagai adik yang selama ini selalu menuruti kemauannya tanpa mengeluh. Tapi sebagai lawan. Suara ribut akibat pergulatan mereka pun sampai ke lantai bawah, membuat Tn. Lucifer dan Pakunoda terkejut. Sontak, mereka langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke loteng.

"Hei, ada apa ini?! Buka pintunya!" Seru sambil berusaha membuka pintu yang entah sejak kapan terkunci dari dalam.

Pakunoda pun menggedor pintu dengan keras, memanggil-manggil nama putranya.

'Ayah...Cepatlah masuk! Bawa aku keluar dari sini!' Pekik Kuroro dalam hati sambil bernapas terengah-engah. Baginya, ini adalah mimpi buruk. Dia tak mau terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini dengan Hisoka. Walau kakak tirinya itu 'sakit'-itulah alasan yang diucapkan Tn. Lucifer dan Pakunoda padanya saat mereka pertama mengurung Hisoka-dia tetaplah kakaknya. Hanya Hisoka yang menginginkan kehadirannya tiga kali sehari, hanya Hisoka yang bercerita tentang banyak hal padanya walaupun tak lepas dari cerita tentang penyiksaan dan kekerasan lainnya yang pernah dia dengar atau dia lakukan sendiri sejak kecil.

Tiba-tiba Hisoka mengambil kursi dan melemparkan kursi itu hingga membentur pintu dengan keras. Terdengar pekikan terkejut Pakunoda.

"PERGI! Tak ada yang boleh masuk! Aku sedang bermain dengan adikku~"

Tn. Lucifer dan Pakunoda saling pandang dengan tatapan mata ngeri di luar kamar itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah langsung mengerti 'bermain' yang dimaksud putra sulung mereka itu bukan bermain dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Kita pergi saja," desis Pakunoda.

Tn. Lucifer terkejut. "Kau gila?! Bagaimana dengan Kuroro!"

"Heh...Bukankah anakmu itu pintar? Kalau memang iya, pasti dia tak akan mati."

Tn. Lucifer terlihat ragu. Pakunoda menyeringai seolah menantang dirinya, namun suara-suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar pun sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Ya, kita pergi saja. Kuroro pasti bisa mengatasinya," akhirnya dia berkata.

Kuroro mendengarnya, juga suara langkah kedua orang itu ketika sedang menuruni tangga.

'Kenapa? Ayah, bukankah aku selalu mematuhimu? Setiap kata-katamu selalu menjadi panduan bagiku. Dan Pakunoda...akulah yang menemani anakmu setiap hari!'

Sambil berusaha melawan Hisoka yang semakin menggila, Kuroro sampai pada sebuah titik di mana dia merasa sangat marah, tak berarti, dan dibuang.

"Aku akan mengajukan penawaran untukmu," ucapnya, membuat Hisoka menghentikan serangannya. "Aku tahu di mana Ayah menyimpan borgol kakimu. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari sini."

Hisoka baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun Kuroro segera melanjutkan,

"Sebagai gantinya, lepaskan aku...Pergilah yang jauh Kakak, dan jangan ganggu anak perempuan tetangga baru kita itu."

Hisoka menyeringai. Ini penawaran yang sangat bagus dari adiknya yang pintar.

* * *

Hisoka menatap Kuroro yang melangkah keluar dari kamar, lalu menatap borgol kakinya yang sudah terlepas dengan tatapan takjub. Dia dikurung dan dirantai selama sekitar dua tahun, dan akhirnya sekarang dia bebas!

"_Selamat tinggal Kakak, pergilah dari sini selamanya dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang," ucap Kuroro begitu dia selesai membuka borgol kaki Hisoka._

Hisoka ingin tertawa senang, tapi dia tahu dia tak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Satu-persatu dibukanya semua kandang tarantula yang ia miliki di kamar itu.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya...Kuroro pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang hebat sebentar lagi. Gantikanlah aku untuk menyaksikannya, bantulah dia yang telah menemani kalian bermain selama ini..."

Tarantula-tarantula itu mulai merayap keluar dari kandang, menyebar dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Kuroro berjalan perlahan dengan tatapan kosong menuju ke gudang. Sepertinya dia tengah mencari sesuatu. Lantunan senandung nada—satu-satunya irama yang dia tahu—keluar dari bibirnya. Bibir itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis ketika dia berhasil menemukannya.

Ya, Kuroro tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Kuroro tahu apa yang dicarinya.

Kuroro tahu siapa targetnya.

Dia berbalik, mata hitamnya nampak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat banyak tarantula ada di belakangnya. Bocah itu hanya berdiri menatap, dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya karena perkelahiannya dengan Hisoka yang terjadi sebelum suatu solusi brilian muncul di benaknya.

"Jadi...sekarang kalian mau menemaniku? Hn...ayo, kita lakukan..." Kuroro berbicara sendiri.

Sambil kembali bersenandung, dia melangkah masuk ke kamar orangtuanya. Tn. Lucifer dan istri keduanya, Pakunoda, sudah terlelap. Kuroro semakin marah melihatnya. Dia melangkah lebih dekat sambil menyeret kapak yang ia bawa.

"_Kemarahan yang menyatu dengan kebencian, rasanya seperti kekuatan ajaib...Kau akan bisa melakukan apa saja. Jika kau merasakan itu, lepaskanlah...rasanya akan sangat menakjubkan..."_

Merasakan aura kehadiran seseorang, Tn. Lucifer membuka matanya. Ah...sayang, dia hanya bisa melakukan itu selama beberapa detik. Dia tak sempat menjerit ketika melihat kapak teracung di atasnya.

JLEBB!

Kapak menghujam tubuh pria itu, tepat di lehernya hingga darah pun memancar keluar dari nadi yang ada di sana. Kuroro membelalak, bukan karena takut...tapi dia terkejut, yang bercampur dengan kepuasan dan kegembiraan, atas keberhasilannya mencabut nyawa ayahnya.

'Jadi begini rasanya membunuh?' Dia berkata di dalam hati, lalu menyeringai. 'Aku...menyukainya.'

Kuroro menghujamkan kapak itu beberapa kali. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana, mengenai sekujur tubuh Pakunoda. Wanita itu terusik merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di wajahnya. Membuka matanya sedikit, dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran, dia menatap tangannya.

'Apa ini? Ah...darah?!'

Pakunoda segera beranjak duduk, dan akan menjerit ketika mendapati suaminya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, membuat seprai dan tempat tidur yang ia tempati bagai genangan darah. Namun keterkejutannya bertambah ketika suaranya tak bisa keluar dan tubuhnya serasa lumpuh. Puluhan tarantula mengerubunginya.

'A-apa ini?! Jangan-jangan...ini...tarantula jenis apa yang mengakibatkan efek seperti ini?! Aku harus lari!'

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Pakunoda begitu dia mendengar sesuatu yang berat diseret di lantai, dan sebuah lantunan lagu...

"_Oh, the blooming, bloody spider went up the water spout, _

_The blooming, bloody rain came down and washed the spider out,_

_The blooming, bloody sun came out and dried up all the rain,_

_And the blooming, bloody spider came up the spout again..."_

Lagu itu seolah lagu kematian baginya. Matanya membelalak hingga ukuran maksimum, tatkala melihat Kuroro melangkah perlahan dari sebelah tempat tidur yang ditempati jasad ayahnya, menyanyikan lagu itu...menyeret kapak penuh darah menuju ke arahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pakunoda melihat darah lagi, dalam jumlah yang banyak...memancar keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Review please...?


End file.
